Closer to Fantasy
by terchis31
Summary: My fantasy world came alive when i shut my eyes.this dream is where i could escape.This is where i could be with him.What happens when Bella's dreams turn into reality? can Bella's fantasy really come true? please rate and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My eyes shut. I pictured myself in a beautiful meadow. The moon rising over the sun, the grass sparkling beneath the trees. I opened my eyes and I stood in the middle of a pathway made of glittering trees leading straight in a perfect row to the end where something was shining too brightly to let me see through. My steps were slow and cautious as I made my way towards the blinding light. I stepped through the light and was brought to a meadow perfectly circular surrounded by trees. Glittering bugs were flying through the air, the sky above was a deep purple mixed with blue. Stars shining in perfect form illuminated the sky making it look as if the sky was glowing. Purple tulips littered throughout the grass with some sort of glowing sparkles coming out from inside falling onto the grass making it look as if I was walking onto fairy dust. There I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the meadow waiting for me. He was the one that invaded my dreams every night. I knew he was real. I knew he would be waiting there for me. Forever.

Hey guys! Let me know what you think, and if you guys have any ideas for this story. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!! So if anyone's interested message me to let me know. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

Playlist for the prologue

Closer-kings of leon

.com/albums/tt171/Bella_Crecent_

this is somewhat what I pictured the meadow to look like if you guys want to see.


	2. Dreamer

_I stepped through the rows of trees and blinding light that I knew would lead to him. There was no way I could exactly describe this place that I was in. it was a beautiful meadow, and anyone would be able to see that, but as I stepped in I could only describe it as my fantasy. _

_The sky above me was a deep purple mixed with blue, and the grass below sparkled like it was made of emeralds and diamonds. The glowing grass had lilac tulips scattered all around that gave the meadow a surreal feeling._

_As always, he was there waiting for me. The bronze haired angel stood in the middle of the meadow. His emerald eyes looking straight into my brown ones, so deep that I knew he could see into my soul._

"_Bella" his velvety voice said._

_I walked into his open arms and he held me tight against his chest. His chin rested on my shoulder and I could feel him breathing in the lilac scent of my hair. _

_His hands ghosted down my back until he reached my hips and he held his hands there. He lifted his head and focused his gaze on my lips. He brought his emerald gaze to my eyes as if he was asking for permission and all I could do was nod my head._

_I closed my eyes as he leaned forward, and felt soft pressure of his lips as he pressed them against mine. Our lips moved passionately together in a slow embrace, and I could feel the love radiating from this gorgeous bronzed hair angel. _

_He broke the kiss, and took my face gently between his hands, looked deep into my eyes and said_

"_Bella, I'm here. I'm real, and I'm here waiting for you. Come find me." _

beep beep beep beep

I lifted my hand and searched blindly on my bedside table to turn off the alarm.

I laid face up and stared at the ceiling as I tried to will my heart to slow down, and brought my hand up to my face to try to remove my matted hair drenched in sweat that I always woke with after my dream.

Every night I had the same dream. The same dream with my gorgeous bronzed haired angel. I walked into this fantasy meadow which looked like something out of the movies, then he would always be there waiting for me and would kiss me. And always, before the alarm rang and woke me from my dream, he would tell me that he was real and to go find him.

Even though I've been having the same dream every night, I always had a feeling that his words were true.

I got out of bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water soothed my muscles and relaxed me as I tried again to decipher this repetitive dream.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my body before I headed down the hallway back to my room to get dressed.

I wore dark ripped jeans with a white tank top, and a blue cropped jacket which I thought would be warm enough since the sun appeared to be coming out today more than usual. I put on a little bit of mascara, and some lip gloss before I threw on my grey converse, grabbed my red jansport backpack, and bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen before I left for my first day of school.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said as he looked up from the newspaper.

Charlie-my dad- was the chief of police of forks and I had recently moved in with him. I used to live with my mom Renee and stepfather Phil in Phoenix, but I moved in with Charlie for my senior year so my mom could travel with Phil since he was a baseball player. I moved in during the middle of July so I could get used to living in Forks before school began in August. Not that there was much to get used to since it was remotely smaller than Phoenix, and the major thing that occupied this town were trees.

My first night here in Forks was when it all began. I was exhausted from my flight, so the first thing I did was head to my room-which looked mostly the same since when I was a kid- and fall asleep. That was the first night I dreamt of _him. _That night I woke with my heart beating erratically in my chest, and the tingling sensation of his smooth soft lips as they pressed against mine.

I spent the rest of the night lying awake, and the only thing I could think of was his emerald green eyes, his velvety voice as it told me to go find him, and the beautiful meadow. I shrugged the dream off the next day, thinking it was a one time thing, but night after night _he _kept invading my unconscious mind.

Although the definition of a dream was: "ambitious imaginative thought where you indulge in a fantasy", I had a strong feeling that this wasn't imaginative. I know that dreams aren't real, but I felt like I was destined to be here in forks to find _him. _Although I had no idea who this man was that invaded my dreams constantly every night, I knew _he _was my destiny.

"Morning dad" I said in a rushed tone grabbing a pop tart. Not the healthiest breakfast, but the easiest to take since I was in a rush.

"Listen Bella, I'll be home late today from the office" Charlie said.

"Oh…don't worry about it dad. I'm gonna be late for school, so I better go". I said in a rushed tone.

It really wasn't a big deal that he wasn't home most nights. I was used to taking care of myself since Renee was always more like a child than a mom.

"Alright. Have a good first day of school Bells" Charlie said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Bye" I screamed out as I headed out the door towards my red truck.

The truck was a "welcome home" present from my dad. He got it from his friend Billy and Jacob who lived in La Push. I was good friends with Jake, but it was mostly really awkward since he flirts with me the whole time we hang out.

I sat in my truck, turned the key, and heard the loud rumble as my truck turned on. I backed out of the driveway and was on my way to school, with emerald green eyes and his velvety voice invading my thoughts the whole ride there.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I was just trying to sort out my thoughts of how I want this story to turn out, but I should probably update twice more this week (hopefully).

I'm sorry to say that after this week I won't be able to update for a whole month because I'm going on a trip, but as soon as I get back I will update regularly.

Don't forget I have a picture of what the meadow kind of looks like on my profile, and I also have the outfits for each chapter on my profile too.

Please RATE AND REVIEW! And don't forget to put this story on STORY ALERTS so you will all know when I update.


	3. his voice

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does :( . And I don't own Edward. Stephanie Meyer does . So what do I own? Oh yeah, I own the plot of closer to fantasy yayyy!

* * *

I drove the five minutes it took me to get to forks high, and I parked my car in the student parking lot. I stayed in the car for a few minutes trying to slow my breathing since I was kinda nervous for my first day at a new school. I took my bag and got out of the car and started making my way towards the main office to pick up my class schedule. As I entered the office, a woman with black hair, Mrs. Cope, greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello dear, you must be Isabella " she said

"Yeah that's me. How did you know my name though?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Dear, everyone knows your name since all your father has talked about is you moving here to live with him. Besides, I've never seen you here before, so I expected it was you." She responded with a smile.

I forgot that this town was so small that everyone knew everything that was going on. And it was no surprise that Charlie would have boasted to the whole town that I was coming.

I laughed a little "yeah. I guess that's true. I'm here to pick up my schedule…"

"Oh I have it right here dear" she said while she pulled out a sheet of paper from one of the many manila folders stacked on top of her desk. "Here you go. I hope you have a good first day at Forks High".

"Thank you so much" I said as I made my way out of the office.

So let's see my schedule…honors bio, AP English, AP American history, honors algebra II, Spanish and photography. Not a very hard schedule I thought to myself as I made my way towards my first period class.

I got to my honors bio class just as the rest of the students were filling in and sat in one of the long desks on the right side of the room.

"Hi. You're Isabella right?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

I nodded "Bella, actually".

"Oh I've been hoping I'd meet you today. I'm Angela. You're dad has told me a lot about you" she said with a genuine friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled in return.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's okay, I mean it's a really big change from Phoenix…too green" I laughed.

She laughed along with me "that's very true. I really like your necklace. Where did you get it?" she asked.

I instinctively brought my hand to the silver heart shaped locket and said "thanks. I actually don't know where it's from. I just found it in my room the second day I got here"

I remember the day I found this silver locket perfectly. I had just woken up from the dream with my bronze haired green eyed angel. It was the first night I had had the dream. My eyes opened and I automatically jolted into a sitting position as I woke from my restless dream. The sun was shining that day in Forks, and my eyes automatically landed to the object that was sparkling like it was embedded with a thousand diamonds. I tentatively walked over to it, and made out the shape of a heart with a chain through it. I picked it up and saw it was a locket. I tried to get it to open, but it was stuck. I tried to think of whose it could be, but I really had no idea, so I decided to wear it for the time being. A few days later, I was fingering the heart shaped locket, and felt an engraving in the back. I turned it over and saw two letters: _E.C. _I wracked my brain for any slight clue as to what these two letters, or rather initials meant, but I came up blank. I shrugged it off making it seem like it was no big deal, even though inside I felt it was something really important. Since that day, I haven't taken it off, because although it should mean nothing to me since it's just another piece of jewelry, I felt more than anything, that this necklace would change my life forever.

"So, do you want to sit with us at lunch? I could introduce you to some new people?"

"Yeah I'd really like that, thanks." I said.

At that time Mr. Banner brought attention to the front of the class. He went over all the main things every school did on the first day. The rules of the class, the curriculum for the year…etc.

I went about my day meeting a few nice people in my next classes, and when it got to lunchtime, I walked into the cafeteria and saw Angela sitting with a group of people in one of the tables in the middle of the room. As soon as she saw me, she waved over and motioned me to go sit with her.

I got to the table and sat in the chair next to Angela and she immediately began introductions.

"Guys, this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter. Bella, this is Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben Jessica and Lauren."

"Hi guys" I responded shyly. I sat down and the boy to my left, Mike apparently, wasted no time in trying to hit on me.

"So Bella" he said while throwing his arm over my shoulder. "What do you say we go out this weekend, I'll show you around town" he continued while raising his eye brows suggestively.

I tried to lean as far away from his arm thrown over me when Jessica said "god mike your such a pig" and she ended the statement by throwing French fries in his hair. All the while, Eric Tyler and Ben couldn't stop rolling around the floor laughing.

"Sorry Mike, I can't this weekend" I rejected him in a nice manner, feeling the blush in my cheeks become redder. To say things were awkward in the table for the rest of lunch, would be an understatement.

The lunch bell rang and I headed towards my next class, promising to hang out with Angela sometime this weekend. Out of the whole group she introduced me to today, I could really see us becoming the best of friends.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Some classes like AP English would be challenging, but I had a slight advantage since I already read all the classic book like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice in advance. And photography would be a good class too. Angela was with me in that class and I knew we would have fun taking pictures of every little thing around the school.

At the end of the day, I walked to the student parking lot, happy that the day was finally over and that I would get to go home and relax. I jumped in my truck, and began my drive home fingering my sliver locket the whole ride there.

I got home and parked my car right outside my house noticing Charlie wasn't home yet, since the police cruiser was nowhere to be found. I grabbed my things, and as I began to step out of my truck I heard a velvety voice.

"Bella".

I jumped startled, and turned around expecting to see someone there calling my name, but all I was faced with was an empty street, with no one in sight.

I shrugged it off deciding it was my mind playing tricks on me and began to walk back up the steps towards the front door.

"BELLA!" a velvety voice screamed again.

I turned quickly, scared by the sudden scream thankfully catching myself before I fell down the stairs. My eyes roamed over the whole street looking for a sign of anyone, but no one was there. I was the only one on the entire street.

That's when I realized why the velvety voice sounded so familiar. It was _his_ voice. The green eyed angel from my dreams. My breathing became ragged and nervous, and for a while I really thought I was going insane.

I searched the street again, trying to find someone to prove to myself that I was not insane, when my eyes landed on the path cleared out that led to the woods. I started to feel a magnetic pull towards the path as I began making my way towards it, having no idea why I was about to venture into the woods alone.

"What the hell are you doing Bella…it's all in your head" I quickly muttered to myself. I turned back around making my way back towards the house, when his voice-no louder than a whisper spoke again.

"Bella".

I looked over my shoulder to the path, and with a calming deep breath I made my way towards it, entering the woods to try to find_ his_ voice. to try to find him. to try to find my destiny.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading. Please review! And don't forget to put my story on story alerts to know when I will update next.

I am sorry to say that this will be my last update for atleast a month because I am going away on a trip.

I am still looking for a beta, so if anyones is interested send me a message.

Thank you guys for reading and please review!


	4. the meadow

**Hi guys. I am soooooooo sorry ive been MIA for the past couple of months after I promised I would update. Truthfully, I have no plan for this story whatsoever. Im just writing as it comes to mind, but I wont be continuing unless I get some reviews from ppl saying that they actually want me to continue this story. So..review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? If I do continue I promise not to be gone for another 5 months lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to favorite story and story alert. And thanks to everyone who rates and reviews.**

**Oh, btw, just warning you that if I do continue this story there will be some lemons in the future chapters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **** or Edward **

**Chapter 3: the meadow**

**Bpov:**

I took my first steps into the forest and began walking on the trail. Where was I walking? I really had no idea.

I strained my ears to hear any noise to indicate that someone was with me, but I never heard him call my name again.

I walked through the woods carefully trying not to trip on any loose branch or rock, and mostly made it in one piece. I had no idea how long I walked through the woods, but the sunset indicated that I had at least been walking for a few hours.

Before I knew it, I reached the end of the trail and was engulfed in utter darkness. All I could see, were the forms of the trees that were being lit by the light of the moon. I hadn't heard him call my name again and I reprimanded myself for being so stupid to go into the forest in the first place.

I turned back around to head back home so I wouldn't get lost, when I heard him again.

"Bella"

I jumped, startled by the noise and began to look around for him, but there was no one there.

As my eyes raked over all the trees around me I spotted a bright light behind some leaves. I walked forward and began moving the branches out of the way so I could see where the light was coming from. After finally moving the branches enough so my body would fit in the opening, I realized I stepped into another trail hidden by the forest.

I glanced back towards the trail that lead home, and this new opening that I just discovered debating with myself if I should go check out where the light was coming from

"What the hell" I muttered to myself.

I already walked this far, so it wouldn't matter if I just took a couple more steps to see where the strange light appeared from.

I began walking forward, and realized that unlike the curvy trail on the other side of the trees, it was just a straight horizontal path, with thankfully nothing on the ground so I knew there wouldn't be a chance of me having one of my klutzy moments.

As I kept walking forward the light began getting brighter, and the trees on both sides were full of beautiful white flowers-like nothing I had ever seen in forks before.

I was so caught up in the beautiful flowers that I didn't notice I had made it to the end of the trail until I hit myself with a wall of branches and leaves similar to the one I had to walk through to get on this trail. I could see the light more clearly now, and could faintly make out a sort of…meadow on the other side.

I began to move the branches again, but there was so many more branches here than on the other side so it was going to be tougher for me to get through. I gripped the top branch that hung right above my head and pushed it up while I moved the lower branches with my right leg, and began pushing my body through.

I was almost there; I could see I only had a few more branches left to move until I would be able to get out of this mess. I bit my bottom lip, and began to move forward to push the rest of the branches out of the way when I tripped on a branch that was close to the floor, and fell through the opening catching my fall on my hands and knees.

I landed on a patch of grass, and was about to get up when I realized that I was able to feel the soft blades of grass on my knees. That's odd considering I was wearing jeans just moments before. I stood up and looked down at my body and what I saw was not the laid back outfit I went to school with.

I was wearing a white strapless dress that hugged my curves along my torso, until it flared out into a flowy skirt at my waist that reached a little below my knees, and felt like the smoothest satin against my skin. My feet were bare, and my hair was now out of its bun and fell in loose curls down my back.

I looked around the floor looking for my clothes-my converse, jeans and jacket-but all that was there was emerald green grass that was…shining.

Where was I? Oh great Bella, you probably tripped over something and fell, and now youre unconscious and dreaming…great.

I looked around and what I saw was something I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams. The grass reaching up to my ankles felt like silk between my now bare feet, reaching up to the hem of the white flowy dress that magically substituted the worn jeans and jacket I was wearing earlier.

The grass was overflowing with purple tulips-both big and small that sparkled like diamonds when the rays from the sky hit its silky petals.

I was standing in a meadow, surrounded by rows of trees hiding this magical place from the outside world.

This place seemed familiar to me, like I had been here before. I felt safe here, it felt like home. I kept looking around willing myself to remember why this place was so familiar to me when it finally hit me.

This is where he was. This is the place where I have been with him. My dreams…there was no way this could be real.

I scoffed and shook my head at the thought. Now I knew one hundred percent that I had to be dreaming. I sat down in the grass, and grabbed my head with both hands closing my eyes.

"Wake up wake up wake up" I muttered to myself.

I even tried pinching myself, but no such luck. Ten minutes later I was still sitting in this beautiful meadow.

I sighed and stood up. Well, might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts.

I took a tentative step forward and stood under a ray of light that found its way through the covers of the trees. My skin, once just ordinarily pale, was now shining like it had dozens of diamonds embedded into its surface. I turned my hand over inspecting my now glowing skin when I heard a noise, like someone stepped onto a branch.

I turned around quickly hoping to see the cause of noise, but I was just met with silence and the wall of trees.

"Whose there"? I whispered.

"I know someone's there. Please...who are you?" I asked slightly raising my voice.

I heard someone else stepping into the meadow and was met with the greenest emerald eyes and that crooked smile.

"Isabella, you finally found me".


End file.
